


R is for Rain

by KateKintail



Series: The ABC Series 2006 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next raindrop hit Remus on his cheek this time. Remus silently swore at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R is for Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of short H/C ficlets (they were supposed to be drabbles but I'm terrible at writing short things) from various fandoms. I asked on one of my LiveJournals for one word for each letter of the alphabet, as well as a fandom and/or pairing.

The next raindrop hit Remus on his cheek this time. Remus silently swore at it. With everything else going on, the weather was now fitting the mood.   
  
Remus shivered into Sirius' back, but the leather jacket was of little warmth to anyone but its wearer. Even over the rumble of the motorcycle engine and the roar of the wind in his ears, he heard Sirius sniffle. This was madness. But that was nothing new as far as Sirius was concerned. "Sirius..."   
  
"It's only a little rain," Sirius said. "Just ignore it."  
  
Remus closed his eyes to the night and to the world passing by below him. Ignore it. Good advice, except that's what he'd been doing already for months now. Ignoring how Sirius always insisted on traveling way too high now that he'd worked out the flying spells for his motorcycle. Ignoring how Sirius had stopped talking to him about daily exploits. Ignoring how reckless Sirius could be sometimes. Ignoring the fact that Sirius was gone more than ever before on tasks for the Aurors or for the order and unable to tell Remus about where he'd been or what he'd been doing.   
  
But there were some thing he could not ignore. His arms, wrapped tightly around Sirius' waist, tightened. "You're just getting over a cold. It's already freezing up here and I don't want us staying if it's raining." Flying spells were one thing, but Sirius had never yet managed to handle the bike in the air during heavy rainstorms.  
  
"Moony," sighed Sirius.   
  
Remus would have none of it. "Take us down, Padfoot. Right this minute."   
  
"You worry too much about me," Sirius scoffed. But he sniffed again in a way that let Remus know he was holding back a sneeze.  
  
Leaning forward, pressing his lips to Sirius' ear, "Someone has to."   
  
Sirius was silent. Remus felt a raindrop on his forehead, and another on his cheek. Silently he willed Sirius to respond properly just once. Just for him. If Sirius didn't... Remus didn't want to think about what that would mean.   
  
Sirius coughed a few times, then the motorcycle dipped down a few feet and Remus felt his stomach sink further than that. He let out a silent sigh when he realized Sirius was taking them down.   
  
Ignoring the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him something was wrong, Remus sighed gratefully. They were only a few minutes from home and further than that from the understanding they needed to reach, but at least there was still a little trust left between them.   
  
As the rain came down upon them more heavily, Remus tried to ignore the weather entirely and tried to just concentrate on the man in front of him on the bike. He heard Sirius sneeze again, and sniffle through a few coughs. "When we get home, this worrywart's going to dry you off and put you right to bed," he told Sirius.   
  
He could tell by the sound of Sirius' voice that the man was grinning. "Then thank Merlin for the rain," he replied.   
  
Remus returned the smile, snuggling into Sirius' back again, equally grateful.


End file.
